IN THE GHETTO
by GaryChan
Summary: An enchanting story of a romance that could only happen in a ghetto.


IN THE GHETTO

**By MGA**

_VROOM VROOM. There came Annabeth and her girlfraaands in their bad-bum looking convertibles. _

_SWOOSH SWOOSH. There was Bill and his boyfraaands shooting some hoops after gangster practice._

The two were just finished high school and enjoying the blooming lotus flower bliss of their summer before they moved on to university, or college or jobs. AHA. Anyhow, Annabeth was starting to feel the loneliness as in the loneliness as in the loneliness of summer. She felt that it was time for her to find a man to spice up her summer life.

"Common girls!" Annabeth said.

She and her girlfraaands decided to to head to the b-ball courts to where she knew Marshall would be. Marshall was the leader, the big dawg, the hot stuff of the ghetto. He got all the ladies. He had a gang larger than ten people! OMG. Anyhow, Annabeth knew that Marshall was the perfect man. He had the looks, money, kicks, diggs, rims, tims, mother. THE COMPLETE PACKAGE BABAY. Marshall was at the court working on his next rap WHILE playing basketball WHILE beating up some wussies WHILE cooking a home-cooked meal. When Annabeth arrived, she ran up to Marshall and said…

"YO CAN I BE YOUR FEM?"

"Okay.", replied Marshall.

Suddenly, oh so suddenly, Bill, at the OTHER side of the court playing an OTHER game, turned his head toward the two. You see readers, Bill had been secretly loving Annabeth from afar for many years. He always wanted to confess his love for her. But, as you can see, due to what just happened, Bill's heart has been completely shattered. And there he stood, in aw, speechless, seeing the women he loved being taken away by another man. All of a sudden, suddenly, oh so suddenly, BOOM! The basketball slammed into Bill's face causing a heavy nose bleed.

"Oh sorry man! I thought you were paying attention to the game!" yelled his friend, Sean.

"DAMMIT SEAN!" yelled Bill.

Bill then had to go sit at the sidelines, and with tissues in nose, he watched his love exit the courts with Marshall.

The days went by and Bill was thinking that he should give up on Annabeth. Sean and his other friends thought that they should all go to karaoke and have a party to relieve some of that ye ol' stress. Bill went too, as he thought he could use this opportunity to start fresh and find a new love. Too bad the opposite was going to happen. AHAHAHA.

That night, Bill arrived and saw what he least expected. There, he saw not only saw his friends, but basically everyone from his high school, including Marshall and Annabeth. And there, he saw the two of them, skinship and all, singing Lauryn Hill's "Can't take my eyes off of you". Bill just sat down with a sad heart. The night grew deeper, and the party began to die down.

"Hey Marshy! You wanna sing another song with me, honey?" said Annabeth.

"Yo man. Don't call me that name, and no, I don't wanna sing with annoying farts like you" Marshall replied.

"But Marshy…"

"OH NOW YOU'VE DONE IT!"

Marshall grabbed Annabeth's wrist and dragged her outside. Bill was scared. A big guy like Marshall could really hurt Annabeth. Bill wouldn't let this happen, he couldn't and he won't. He rolled up his sleeves, licked his hand, smoothed his hair out, picked his nose, and stomped right outside. Well not really. He didn't stomp because he wanted to be sneaky.

Anyhow, outside of the building, Bill saw Marshall and Annabeth. Marshall had her pushed against the side of the building. There, with a stern look in Marshall's eyes, he said…

"Yo, Annabeth, lets end this."

"WHY MARSHY, WHY?" yelled Annabeth.

"I can't take this anymore. You are not mah style ya know?"

"Butts…"

"Asta la vista BABAY" said Marshall.

And just like that, Marshall walked off into the darkness of the night.

Tears started to fall from Annabeth's eyeballs. She kneeled onto the ground and started to moan. Bill couldn't take it anymore. He had to go and help her. He kneeled down beside her and wiped her tears gently. Annabeth looked up.

"Who ARE you?" she asked.

"Shhh." Bill replied.

He helped her get up and took out his 100% cashmere handkerchief as in his 100% cashmere hankerchief as in his 100% cashmere hankachip and blew Annabeth's nose. Annabeth looked up again and asked…

"Who ARE you?"

Bill removed his chef hat, diamond necklace and sombrero.

Annabeth stood there in shock and said…

"I know you."

"Me too."

Bill began to blush and pressed his fingers over her lips.

"I have something to tell you" he said.

Annabeth just stood there.

"I love you" he said. "For the longest time I have been watching you, and wanting to tell you this. When I see you with another man, I cannot stand it. I only love you. Stay with me."

"But what it you leave me like Marshall?

"I'll never leave you. It kills me to see you heartbreak like this. I promise, I won't leave you."

"OH BILL!"

"OH ANNABETH!"

Bill threw down his juice box and wrapped his arms around Annabeth, pulling her into his chest. (LOL)

"I LOVE YOU TOO BILL"

They hugged.

**DA END**


End file.
